Dear Dad
by Mac1
Summary: A series of letters. Letter #4 is up [10/23/02]
1. Letter One

Summary: A summer letter and a bet.  
  
July 31, 2001  
  
  
Dear Dad,  
  
I never thought I would admit it, but Danny is right. Do you remember   
Danny, Dad? He's the irritating redheaded reporter that I wrote to you about   
some time ago. I knew you'd remember him. At lunch we got to talking about   
technology and how we as Americans would go crazy if something happened and our   
computers, or digital telephones, or PDAs no longer worked (even for just a   
short while). Of course, I said that if I had to I would be able to last any   
amount of time without any of my stuff that requires electricity. Danny bet me   
a dinner with no work involved that I wouldn't be able to do that. This now   
makes my situation at home very ironic and makes him right.  
  
I bet you are wondering what exactly happened, aren't you? OK, here it is:  
  
I came home from work to find that not only do none of my lights work, but my   
computer was off! I knew that I had left it on this morning to collect my   
personal mail today. Before I knew it, I was in panic mode; I had no electricity   
and there was nothing I could do about it!  
  
Luckily one of the telephones I have is an analog and I was able to call the   
electric company. They told me that the outage was only temporary. It should   
be back on in a few hours. I hung up the telephone and looked around my   
apartment. The sun was setting and soon I would be standing in the dark. I   
picked up the files that I had brought with me and packed them with my laptop.   
Yes, I said laptop, so much for going without technology. Now I am typing this   
letter to you with one hand, the other hand is holding a dripping, double scoop   
mint chocolate ice cream cone. The sun set over an hour ago. By the time I get   
home, I should have power. I'll tell you what happened at the dinner I now owe   
Danny later. Say "hi" to everyone and tell them I send my love.  
  
  
Your daughter,  
Claudia 


	2. Letter Two

Summary: Reflections of the past month that didn't get shared during the Holiday weekend.  
  
November 25, 2001  
  
Dear Dad,  
  
The President yaked my ear off on Wednesday about turkey stuffing and all the correct spices   
to use when cooking turkey, but of course you already know about it. I really wish we could   
have spent more time together this weekend. There is the dinner that I never did tell you   
about. Danny gave me flowers at dinner. Actually he gave me two roses, one yellow and one   
white.  
  
The dinner was better than I thought it would be. I waited a full week before telling him   
that I lost the bet. You should have seen his face, Dad. He looked like a kid that had been   
told Christmas would be three weeks long. The dinner itself surprised me. We went to   
someplace that neither of us had gone to before. He behaved himself; not once did he bring   
up anything too personal. Sometimes I'm amazed at just how well he does know me. We talked   
for hours about nothing in general and friendships in particular.  
  
As we parted ways at the door I asked him why he chose the colors he did. He just gave me   
that half smile of his and said that he didn't think red suited the theme of the night.   
Before I could ask him what the theme was, he touched my hand gently and wished me a safe   
trip home, and then turned to leave.  
  
It took me until tonight to realize what he had meant by 'the theme of the night'. The theme   
was friendship, nothing more and nothing less. In his own way he let me know that he forgave   
me for what happened in the Oval Office a year ago and that he wanted me to be part of his   
life, even if it was only as a friend.   
  
In a way that scares me. We were getting close for a while, then we had to take several   
steps back, and now it's like we are starting all over. I'm afraid that I will do something   
that will damage our rapport in the professional arena.  
  
Well, I had better leave it at that or you and mom will be on the first flight out to see   
what's wrong with me. Don't worry about Danny and me; everything will sort itself out. You   
know me, I'm the consummate worrier of the family. Tell mom I love her and the leftovers she   
sent with me will keep me fed for the next week.  
  
Love always,  
Claudia 


	3. Letter Three

Summary: A bright moment in a hectic day makes it all worth while.  
  
February 27, 2002  
  
Dear Dad,  
  
It's the eve of New Hampshire's Election Day and everything is crazy. To put   
tonight in a nutshell, my desk fell apart- I mean literally collapsed- as soon   
as I put a portfolio on it, my office phone was crazy glued, and I ended up with   
the wrong ID badge. And it was all Charlie's fault. He wanted me to sign for   
looking at the President's schedule because copies of his schedule found their   
way to the Press Corps.   
  
There were some bright spots during the day. One big one was I didn't have to   
sit next to the President on the way home from India. I had to smile when he   
started giving the Press a history lesson on the game of chess. I think some of   
them were rather happy that I called the President away.  
  
The second big bright spot came when I arrived home. I found a yellow rose and   
a note attached to my door. Ever since I told him that I love single roses,   
he's been obsessed. Anytime I'm away for a few days I find a rose and a note   
explaining what it means. I've gotten used to his quirks, but this time it   
surprised me. I wonder if Carol had anything to do with it today. Oh well, I'm   
gonna leave that mystery alone and catch some sleep.  
  
Love always,  
Claudia 


	4. Letter Four

Summary: Autumn's chilly arrival triggers a need to write home and just ramble.  
  
Authors Note: It's been a while since I last wrote anything for The West Wing and my mind started to wander while studying for an exam.  
  
October 23, 2002  
  
Dear Dad,  
  
Today is actually a pretty slow day. Well, maybe not slow, but definitely slower than it has been lately. It's kind of strange, but I've missed writing letters to you and Mom over the last few months. I know we've talked on the phone, but writing my thoughts to you is reassuring. The moments I get to myself lately have been hard to endure. The chill in the air as autumn announces its arrival has made me depressed. I try to hide it, but it still exists.  
  
Danny has been a real anchor lately. I know I haven't said much about him when we talk, but he's still around. He was there for me to talk to when Simon was killed. I didn't even call to see if he was in town, he just showed up at my door and said, "I'm here."  
  
He stopped sending me flowers for a while; instead he would show up at my door with food. Most of the time we didn't talk, but I knew he was there if I needed to. Every now and then I'll find a yellow rose on my desk, just not as often as usual. Instead he sends me an email every time I'm traveling letting me know what is going on in DC. The notes are really short and ever since the season changed, he's taken to describing what one of the parks looks like.  
  
Did you know that today is National Mole Day? It's one of the little factoids that I found out when I went into that panic mode over sitting next to a chemist at the State Dinner.  
  
Uh-oh. Josh and Sam are heading toward me with big grins on their faces. I think it's time for another Team Toby meeting. I'll fill you in later about what's happening with Toby and the rest of the gang.  
  
Your loving and rambling daughter,  
  
Claudia 


End file.
